The Goddess' Anguish
by Anime Psychologist
Summary: The resident of the Soul Stream have paid you a visit. For what reason? Find out.


_Author's Note: It's been a while since I posted anything here. However, I thought since I was posting on Mabinogi, I might as well post it on here._

 _This is a story where you are the main character. Like in Mabi, you play as the hero/heroine. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Evening fell in the forest of Sidha Sneacha. The falling snow quietly dropping upon the frozen ground. The leaves glisten on the leaves, each one of them showing a glimmer of the fading sun. As it was late, you decided to make camp for the night.

Having your fill of food for the day, you cleaned the area and sat at the fire you set up earlier. Everything in place, a tent to sleep in, a bag to sleep on and a campfire to keep you warm. You are confident you had made camp in a place that animals rarely go.

As the light faded, and the moons rose, the forest animals quieted down and the noise became a choir of nocturnal creatures, announcing the arrival of the night. Admiring both the forest's beauty and the embers flickering in the flame, your thoughts became enthralled on the stillness of all things.

After a while, you doused the flame with a bucket of water. The smoke arising from the campfire making a hissing sound. Dusting yourself off, you walked inside the tent, and closed it up.

Now focusing on both the stillness and the small noises of the forest, you allowed your thoughts to wander. Forgetting the busyness of the day, letting go all stresses and just focused on the silence. Eyelids becoming heavy, you let a deep sigh of sleepiness. The spark of rational thought dimmed and then became silent.

"Life changes doesn't it."

You awoke, nothing in sight. Literally nothing. A black void was the only thing staring back at you. You felt as if you were floating, like a feather in the blowing wind. With nothing to focus on, this surreal experience both scares and intrigues you.

"No matter what happens in the world, even the smallest thing cannot remain constant. A child growing, empires falling, as the such."

You know this voice. You've heard it countless times as you rebirthed. Then suddenly, she appears in a soft white glow. Nao, the keeper of the soul stream. A resident, she helps all Milletians on their way in the world of Erinn. However, through her gentle smile, her words sound as if they were despairing and in pain.

"Life cannot freeze, it will always find a way to move on. With or without that person. Nothing stays, everything changes. It is the way of things. A thing that some people might reject."

As she continued, you wondered her point in this conversation. She has helped countless others in the world of Erinn and has also helped you in your multiple journeys. One might think that she, of all people, would be the one who treasures and values life for all. Why is she making a comment on life? What is her point? She stares at you, and as if knowing what you were thinking, she answers.

"Milletians are leaving. It is not the doing of the gods nor anything in this universe. They leave because there is nothing here. They leave because of the friends they've lost. They leave because there is no longer any reason to stay. They move on to different places, different lands. Some may come back here or some may choose stay in those lands. Milletians have a kind of freedom like no other in this world."

"I've seen Erinn and it was wonderful for a time. At the beginning, it was all about discovery, adventure and challenges in all things. Now I only see the frustration of monotony. And the degrading faith in their gods. Erinn, at this rate, will turn into an empty land, a land without any heroes and heroines because they no lingered here."

Her face became despairingly sad. Her voice quivered with sorrow with a pinch of anger.

"What of the people who are left here. Both in the physical and in the immaterial. If enough Milletains leave, will our world disappear? What of the innocent lives lost? Will anyone even care if we went away?"

You ask, what can you do to stop this?

"You cannot." She gave a deep sigh. "This is something that is beyond our control. The only thing that can stop this is if the Milletains start believing in _their_ gods again. To be patient with them. But there are limits to their patience."

Coming closing, she looks at you with her eyes as blue as the sea. With a gentle smile and eyes swelling she says this.

"As you have saved the world countless times, I am driven to give you this advice. Cherish the things you have. Because you never know. One day…it might all disappear.

Suddenly, as fast as she appeared, she leaves you in the empty space. All was silent once again.

You awoke to the sounds of the forest animals and found yourself in your tent. As you contemplate on the meaning of Nao's words, a feeling of uneasiness and dread crept up on you and a simple question was asked in your mind.

Is the world ending?

As you exited the tent, the two moons fade from the horizon with the sun coming soon after. The busyness of the forest began anew. With no clear objective regarding this vision, you decided on the only course of action you could do.

You decided to greet the coming dawn.

* * *

 _I'll also be publishing this on Mabinovel so if you're on the Rurari server, you might see it. Again, hope you enjoyed it and please RXR. Thanks :D_


End file.
